nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
Liam of Fez
Overall ﻿Liam of Fez is a somewhat well-respected of CYOC games. He has played most of them and carries a passionate hate for those he refers to as "CYOC noobs". They are people according to him to be people that ruined CYOC. He has also formed multiple nations with Cardnals100.﻿ Elusiveness ﻿ Liam of Fez is an elusive creature. After going on a two month hiatus, he has come back to restake his claim. In those two years he has been spotted in many places charactized by his unusual fez. Some sightings are at such public places as statue unveilings, popular British television shows, and Turkey. He is sighted in many places and it is common to mistake him for just another wierdo wearing a fez. During his run on the British television show Doctor Who, he was seriously offended when his fez was destroyed on one of the episodes. He proceeded to go on a rampage almost killing Alex Kingston and writer Steven Moffat. The next day, both their houses were ransacked by an unknown burglar wearing a fez. Before the Metropolitan Police could arrest Liam of Fez, he was already on a plane to Morocco. It was later learned that they were already trying to find him for suspicions of him stealing the red nose on the statue of Tommy Cooper that he is believed to unveiled. Another sighting in Turkey confirmed suspicions that he was the one who directed the attack on bin Laden and that Obama just said that he did to gain popularity. It is now widely known that bin Laden was making claims that he had killed Liam of Fez and burned his sacred hat. Due to this, Liam of Fez used his connection to the Joint Chiefs of Staff to allow him to direct an attack on bin Laden. History ﻿ It is now believed that Liam of Fez was born to a family of goat people in a cave outside the city of Fez, Morocco, in 2000 B.C. Due to Fez being his hometown, many of the residents regard him as a god. He is known to be the truth behind the myth of many different deities and legends. Below is a list of them: *Muhammad *Hercules *Jesus *All Twelve Apostles except Thaddeus, he really is a myth *Buddha *Beowulf *Ra *Chuck Norris *Julius Caesar *William the Conqueror *Cortez *Moctezuma *Pizarro *Columbus *Ronald Reagan *Gorbachev *Qaddafi *God, and Allah *Aliens *Alexander the Great *Not Djinn Spell *Eric the Red *Leif Ericsson *Chancellor Otto von Bismarck of Germany *Archduke Franz Ferdinand He is known to have changed world history many times including multiple times when he led Chinese, Welsh, Polynesian, and Phoenician voyages to the New World. He also led the first voyages excepted by idiot historians under the aliases of Columbus, Eric the Red, and Leif Ericsson. Even though he is of immense power he has only led actual nations a couple times. These nations include but are not limited to, Macedonia, the Roman Empire, the Aztec Empire, the United States of America, the Soviet Union, Libya, the German Empire, the Austro-Hungarian Empire, Turkey and the Aztec Empire. Relationship with CYOC Noobs ﻿ After the migration of many "CYOC Noobs" to Nation Creation, Liam of Fez took it upon himself to kill them all. He went on multiple crusades and had multiple feuds with many of them. "The CYOC Noobs should killed as infidels. They are complete idiots and should taken away from the world. By honorable decree, their heads should be crushed under the full force of a fez full of rocks." -The Fezziah's Book, Book of William, 5:13 According to Liam of Fez, the Natural Order of Forums goes like this. *E Chip, Sir Joseph, Djinn Spell and Richard James *Liam of Fez and all his holy aliases *Veterans *Sharks *Humans *Noobs *Possums *Fat People *CYOC-Noobs Now, there are three rules for CYOC-Noobs shown in The Fezziah's Book. 1. You can never not be a CYOC-Noob. 2. You should be killed. 3. You should not resist punishment. ﻿ Category:Players